


Gymnophoria

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It started a few weeks ago. Tommy has had this weird sensation of being watched, which is odd because he's always with his friends when it happens. It's not like any of them are secretly spying on him. If any of them could be bothered to expend the effort to spy on a teammate then Loki would be first choice, for obvious reasons. Billy would probably be second, what with the chaos magic and his somewhat impulsive behaviour being a worrisome combination to some. Tommy is a solid third at best on the Young Avengers That Need To Be Kept An Eye On list. In his opinion anyway.

Besides, it's not really the kind of feeling you get when someone is just watching you for suspicious activity. It's more the kind of feeling you get when someone is flirting with you, or that one time in that one club when that girl told Tommy she wanted to throw him against the wall and climb him like a tree. Yeah, that feeling.

He looks around the room at his friends and possible culprits. Obviously Billy is out (ew), and while Teddy in theory should at least be attracted to the way that Tommy physically looks, it's obvious that his sense of taste is permanently damaged by dating Billy, as the one time Tommy brought it up as a joke Teddy had made a face like Tommy had killed a beloved family pet. America is pretty firmly on Team Girls only, Kate had made it abundantly clear that she didn't feel that way about Tommy, Loki was currently identifying as asexual and David had made a big song and dance about how he had a very specific type and Tommy was so far from that type that they might as well be on different planets. (Personally Tommy just thought David was overcompensating for their accidental kiss. But whatever.)

So. Via the process of elimination that left Noh-Varr. Kate had mentioned something about him saying that the Kree viewed sexuality in different terms to humans, and how Noh had probably been with guys before. Not so much of a stretch to think he'd want to jump Tommy's bones too.

So should Tommy let him or not? That's the important question. Tommy had never really given his sexuality much thought before meeting his team. He liked girls and that was that. He knew about gay people, but it wasn't anything that was ever really in his periphery to be honest. But then he met Billy and Kate and everyone else and discovered that you could like girls and be into boys as well. Or anyone or was neither of those things, or both of them. It's an exciting world and Tommy has never been one to limit his options. Too many people spent too long doing that for him.

He's interrupted from his musings by Noh-Varr getting up and taking his plate to the kitchen. He's the only team member that insists on using a plate for his pizza - the rest of them eat it out of the box while sat around the table in the living room of their headquarters. He passes Tommy who's lounging on the sofa like he owns it and watches as the Kree walks past. He's all sinuous grace, moving like a big cat. And oh yeah, Tommy wants on.

No one is paying attention to him, all too focused on the film or chatting amongst themselves, so Tommy slips to out of the room and follows Noh-Varr to the kitchen. It's quieter in here - the noise from their friends can barely be heard which is unsurprising given the thick walls.

Tommy closes the door to the kitchen behind him as he slips in, which makes Noh-Varr shoot him a quizzical look from where he's rinsing off his plate. Tommy grins as he saunters up and leans against the worktop.

"You've been staring a lot", he says. Why bother with small talk?

Noh-Varr looks guilty and starts to apologise. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I didn't say I didn't like it", Tommy replies. Noh-Varr looks confused and Tommy waits for the penny to drop.

It doesn't. Noh-Varr is still looking confused and Tommy has run out of patience. He was never any good at waiting. He grabs Noh by his T-shirt, the material bunching in Tommy's fist. Noh-Varr frowns and opens his mouth to say something but before he can Tommy pulls him forward and smashes their mouths together.

Credit where credit's due, Noh doesn't stop to ask questions or try to pull away. The second their lips connect Noh is one hundred percent committed to the kiss and he runs his tongue over Tommy's while his hands grab onto Tommy's hips to pull him closer.

Apparently being manhandled does it for Tommy in a big way. He growls into Noh's mouth as his hands scrabble to undo Noh's belt. He doesn't get very far before Noh picks him up and strides across the floor, Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist. He deposits Tommy on the kitchen table and grabs a chair to wedge underneath the door handle so that no one can accidentally wander in.

Tommy grabs Noh the second he gets back and pulls his shirt off. He also attempts to kiss him again but Noh avoids his mouth, which is upsetting because Noh is a fucking _amazing_ kisser. He can't complain though because Noh is sinking to his knees and - oh god - he's undoing Tommy's jeans while smirking up at him.

Tommy watches open mouthed as Noh pulls down Tommy's jeans and boxers in one motion, and leaning in. He winks at Tommy and then licks a stripe up the length of Tommy's cock.

"Fuck!" Tommy exclaims, and he reaches shaky hands to thread through Noh-Varr's thick hair.

"Maybe later" Noh-Varr replies and Tommy shudders at the promising tone but then stops thinking as his cock is completely enveloped in Noh's mouth.

Noh's hands are on Tommy's hips again and his fingers are digging into the flesh. He's moving Tommy's hips back and forth, an invitation for Tommy to thrust into Noh's mouth and wild horses couldn't stop Tommy from accepting the offer. He tries to be gentle, but Noh is warm and wet and welcoming and Tommy's thrusts become more and more erratic as he loses his mind in Noh-Varr's mouth.

He looks down and sees Noh staring back at him. He's somehow smirking - with Tommy's cock in his mouth - and he winks at Tommy and moans around his cock liking sucking Tommy off is getting _him_ off. The vibrations from the moan combine with the sensation of the blow job and all of a sudden it's just too much for Tommy. It overwhelms him completely and he's coming down Noh's throat, driving himself deep into Noh to eke out every last drop of pleasure, his hands pulling Noh's head down onto him, his teeth pressed into his lips in a desperate attempt to not make a sound.

He has to make a conscious effort to pry his hands from Noh's hair when he comes back to himself. His muscles are still tense from his orgasm, but when Noh pulls away to stand up Tommy relaxes and he doesn't think he can even stand right now. Noh-Varr smiles and tucks him back into his jeans, doing them up and pulling Tommy's jumper back down to make him look presentable.

Tommy reaches out to grab at Noh-Varr but his muscle co-ordination has clearly gone on holiday as his hands fall short of their target. Noh-Varr laughs and kisses Tommy on the forehead before picking up his shirt up off of the floor and pulling it back on. Now it's Tommy's turn to be confused.

"But what about you? Don't you want to- Um." Well done Shepherd. Very eloquent.

"Later. I'd rather take my time and be somewhere that I can make noise. Do you have any plans for after this evenings film and pizza night has ended?"

God, this guy is going to kill Tommy. "Um, no. No plans. At all."

"Good. Then you won't mind accompanying me to my home?"

"Your home the spaceship? Yeah, I'm good with that. I'm so on board with that plan." Like Tommy was ever going to say no to that. Sex in outer space? Hell yes!

Noh-Varr laughs. "If I'd known that was all it took to get you into bed I would have invited you back much sooner."

"Well now you know roach boy. You can start making up for lost time", Tommy says. Feeling has started to return to his body and he thinks he can actually hold his own body weight now without falling over like an infant.

He hops to his feet as Noh-Varr returns the chair to it's perch under the table and opens the door. He's greeted by Kate thrusting a bottle of bleach and some rubber gloves at him.

"You need to scrub down every surface that your ass has been on. I can't believe you had sex in the kitchen. We eat food in there!"

Tommy takes the cleaning items and doesn't bother to tell her that no asses were anywhere near food preparation areas. She looks pissed off and suddenly Tommy remembers that she and Noh-Varr used to be an item.

"Are you upset with me?" he asks.

"Yes! I lost the sweepstakes. I thought you'd hold out for at least another week Shepherd. I lost money because of you."

Tommy laughs, relieved.

"Who won?" Noh-Varr asks.

"America. But never mind that. You two should get out of here. Go have fun somewhere where you won't be traumatising your teammates for life."

"What about the cleaning?" Noh asks, looking at the supplies that Tommy is holding.

"Do it tomorrow. We have pizza tonight, we don't need to use the kitchen. Now go! Quickly before Billy gets revenge by giving you sex tips."

"Oh god no, we're going!" Tommy exclaims and dumps the bottle and gloves on the table before zooming out the door. He has to wait by the entrance for Noh-Varr to catch up, which he does, and they continue on their way to wherever Noh has parked his spaceship.

He lets Noh walk slightly ahead of him so that he can shamelessly stare at his friend - or whatever the hell they are now. Noh's ass is fantastic and Tommy feels an urge to sink his teeth into it. Kate was right to virtually throw them out of the warehouse. He wasn't going to wait for hours before getting his hands on Noh's body again.

"I can feel your eyes on me. It's unnerving."

"Get used to it. It's not going to stop any time soon."

"I'm sure I can cope."

Tommy has no idea what they are, or what they will be. But whatever it is, he's looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to come say hi! :)


End file.
